If Vio broke the Dark mirror
by Shadows and Lies
Summary: What if Vio's plan had gone according to plan? What would happen? Set in a timeline where the duel between Green and Vio had never happened. Also, Vio MAY die. No guarantee. Disclaimer:I do not own LoZ or FS manga or game! ONESHOT


Vio marched straight up to the dark mirror until it was only inches away from his body. He held his hammer tightly, and raised it over his head. His eyes burned with determination, and when he was about to bring it down, an annoying voice greeted him.

"Hi there, hero boy!". Vio jumped in surprise. "What are _you _doing here?", this voice was none other than your truly, Tingle. "W-who are you?" Vio asked him.

Tingle ignored this question and continued on, "Aw, we aren't dressed the same anymore!". _Does he mean Green? _Vio wondered. "You're mistakened, now beat it." "How rude! I bet _you_ know where some force gems are-" "GET LOST!"

Vio scowled and whacked Tingle with the hammer, but Tingle hit the wall this time. The wall shook, and footsteps were heard.

"What's the ruck-VIO?!" Shadow Link said in surprise. For a moment he was stunned, but he got back to his senses and barked, "TRAITOR! Get him!". "Well, it's now or never!" Vio told himself, and swung the hammer right into the middle of the Dark Mirror. "N-no….!" Shadow groaned. "H-how..could you…". "Sayonara, Shadow. Sorry about this." Vio muttered. Shadow Link faded away into sparkles, and after that, each monster turned into force gems. One by one, all of them met the same fate, and all Vio could do was watch the scene unfold.

"No! You….you destroyed the Dark Mirror..!" Vio turned around and saw that the one who spoke those words was Vaati. Well, what was left of him anyway. Vaati too turned into force gems, and Vio collected them, not bothering to save some for Tingle, who was still unconscious on the floor. Vio's sword absorbed the force gems, and all was silent.

The peace didn't last for long though. The sky started to quickly get covered with dark storm clouds. A voice boomed, "The wind mage and everything else was ineffective!". "Ganon." Vio silently whispered and cursed. He rushed out onto the top to face the pig like god."And you, a purple insect, I must squash myself as well as the rest!".

"So, you show yourself."Vio quickly sent force energy out of his four sword, but it hardly poked Ganon's surface. "My turn!" Ganon spoke, his voice echoing all over Hyrule. Dark lightning hit all around Vio, then a few actually hit Vio. "Argh!" Vio groaned. When Vio was recovering, he felt his sword being pulled towards Ganon. "Give me your four sword! When I collect the rest, I shall make them into a sword of darkness! It shall be my empire's symbol!". "N-never!" Vio yelled, his grip tightening on the four sword and with all his might, pulled back.

"Ha! An insect like you defeated the army of darkness?" Ganon snorted. "Size isn't everything." Vio answered. "Hmph!" Then more dark lightning hit Vio. "A-argh..!" Vio grunted in pain. He panted, and sent more force energy out. Before it could hit Ganon. Ganon smashed the stony floor, and it's impact made a huge crater in it, the force sending Vio hitting a wall and he hit the floor with a thud.

Vio shakily got up, now holding his four sword with both hands. With his last bit of energy, he sent a lot of force energy, and it hit Ganon square in the eye. Vio then collapsed, his breathing shallow and heartbeat slower, traces of both getting fainter and fainter...was that someone calling his nickname?

"Vio!" Green called out as he, Red, and Blue got to the top. They rushed over to him, and Green kneeled beside the purple clothed clone. "Vio! Can you hear me?" Green asked, worry filling his voice.

"Vio..? Please be okay…" Red told him with tears forming in his eyes. Vio softly said something, but only Green was close enough to hear. "Vio, it's alright, it should be us saying that…" Green replied. Blue caught up on what Vio had said.

"Hey! Y-you are NOT dying on us!" Blue yelled. "Or else I'll…". "Vio, please stay with us!" Red cried. Vio looked at them apologetically, and whispered something else. Green shook his head, "No Vio, it's not! This can't be your last!". Vio looked at him, and gently pushed Green's hand off. Turning his attention to all of the Links, he finally said a final word, "Go.". Then Vio's eyes started closing.

"But Vio-!" "Go...Ganon..has to...defeated…continue..". "I'm sorry guys, but Vio's right. We have to defeat Ganon." Green sadly looked at them, and they had no choice but to agree.

(For the plot's sake, everything's the same but without Vio, and a few more breakdowns…)

The trio along with Zelda loomed over Vio's body, in deadly silence. Things were never the same after that. Yes, the village had mostly peace, and everything was good. But with the three remaining Links, Vio became a very touchy subject. But that all changed one day.


End file.
